Order of Merlin
The Order of Merlin (abbreviated O.M.) was an award bestowed upon wizards and witches who had achieved great things for the wizarding world. It had three different levels: First Class, Second Class, and Third Class. History , the most famous wizard of his era, for whom the Order of Merlin award was named]] An organisation called the Order of Merlin was founded by Merlin in the Middle Ages.Famous Wizard Card (Merlin) Merlin believed that wizards and witches should help Muggles, and, thus, the Order of Merlin established rules against the use of magic on Muggles. The award known as the Order of Merlin was created in commemoration of Merlin and was first given out by the Wizengamot in the 15th century. It is unknown whether this award was connected to the earlier organisation of the same name. As often happens with such highly coveted awards, Ministry of Magic favourites seem to receive the Order of Merlin, especially the higher classes, more often than one might expect. Notable unworthy recipients are Cornelius Fudge, who gave it to himself despite his less-than-distinguishable career, and Arcturus Black III, who was widely believed to have bought it by loaning the Ministry a large amount of gold. Appearance and classes The Order of Merlin consisted of a "handsome" golden medal which hung on a coloured ribbon indicating its class. There were three different classes of Order of Merlin that were awarded: * First Class: Awarded for "acts of outstanding bravery or distinction" in magic. The colour of the ribbon for this class was green, which was believed to represent Merlin's Hogwarts house, Slytherin. * Second Class: Awarded for "achievement or endeavour beyond the ordinary." The colour of the ribbon for this class was purple. * Third Class: Awarded to individuals who "have made a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment." The colour of the ribbon for this class was white. Known recipients Order of Merlin, First Class Order of Merlin, Second Class Order of Merlin, Third Class Recipients of unknown class Behind the scenes * The "Muggle" counterpart to the Order of Merlin could include the Order of the British Empire, Victoria Cross, Medal of Honour, Presidential Medal of Freedom, or the Nobel Prize. * Since 1966, the International Brotherhood of Magicians has been awarding its own Order of Merlin to long-standing members. *Cornelius Fudge promised to give Severus Snape the Order of Merlin, First or Second Class, for returning Sirius Black (assumed to be a fugitive murderer at the time) to Ministry custody, but Black escaped before Fudge could follow through on his word. It was later stated that the loss of this Order of Merlin hit Snape hard, and allegedly was the reason that he let it slip that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. * Since Dumbledore was on the verge of losing his Order of Merlin during Fudge's campaign, it means that a certain level of disgrace is capable of causing a recipient to lose the Order of Merlin. ** As Fudge was heavily disgraced for his lack of actions against Lord Voldemort's return (not to mention that the worth of his award was heavily questioned to begin with), it's possible that his Order of Merlin has been retracted following his sacking from office. ** When Lockhart's true actions of theft and plaguerism of others' literatural works, and his deceit and trickery for boosting his own fame are revealed, it is possible that his was retracted from him while he was still incarcerated in St Mungo's. ** When Pettigrew's true actions of betrayal and frame-up of his friends, and his membership in the Death Eaters are revealed, it is possible his Order of Merlin was retracted from his mother's possession and passed on to Sirius Black. * It is possible that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were awarded Order of Merlin awards later in their lives due to the contribution throughout the Second Wizarding War and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. **It is also likely that Albus Dumbledore received another Order of Merlin for gathering all of the information of Lord Voldemort's past and secrets. Appearances * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references es:Orden de Merlín fr:Ordre de Merlin pl:Order Merlina ru:Орден Мерлина Category:Order of Merlin